Dear Fanfiction Writers
by LittleKisses
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are disgusted with the pairings we writers come up with in our sick, twisted little minds. So they're writing us letters to complain about it!
1. Katie Gardener

**Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday…. Happy birthday to me! Lol… okay hi people on the Internet that I don't know! I'm starting a new story called Dear Fan fiction Writers and this is the first letter! I'm still going to update 15 Things You Didn't Know and new things but right now this will be my main priority. Okay so here's the first chapter of my new story! Hope you all like it and I would love it if you would review this story with new ideas for me!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own PJO because I am not a man…*****shudders at the horribleness of that thought***

Dear Fan fiction Writers,

PLEASE stop making me fall in love with Stoll. I hate his guts and always will. The stories you write about us disturb me and give him more things to annoy me with. So PLEASE stop making these stories. Oh and stop putting me with Stoll and his younger brother 'cause that makes all three of us want to be sick.

Thanks,

Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter.

P.S. And stop putting me with Percy too! It just makes Annabeth mad.


	2. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Hey people. I couldn't resist uploading another chapter so I give you: Rachel Elizabeth Dare!**

**Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter. Read it there.**

Dear perverted and creepy writers. I do not like Percy. I do not like Nico. I am not lesbian and I am the virgin Oracle. These parings make Annabeth mad and that's truly terrifying. Please stop these weird parings Thanks in advance

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi


	3. Clarisse LaRue

**Hello, Hello, Hello… My friend is sitting here with me, watching as I type this as she loves this site and loves to help point out my mistakes to make my writing better. Thanks Brooke! So… Wow. This story has been up for like a day and I already have so many favorites and story alerts and reviews! So thank you so much for everyone who did that, I'm so happy you like my work. Please read my other stories for PJO.**

**Disclaimer: Read the first page. You'll find the disclaimer there**

Dear Fan fiction Writers,

Please stop turning me into an evil bitch. I am a nice person but I'm tough and stubborn. Get over it you punks. Quit making you're stupid stories about how I'm gay or how I mysteriously die at the end you wimps. You suckers can't even spell my name right half the time. Stop the stories or I'll punch you in the face just like I did to Prissy.

Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares.

**So how was that? Review for more chappies!**


	4. Nico DiAngelo

**So this chapter is dedicated to battlemo for requesting Nico. I aim to please ;) ha-ha. In response to Sadie Breezy I want to Percy sort of in the middle 'cause he's such an awesome guy in the books. Please check out my other stories.**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH PERCY OR THALIA AND STOP SAYING THAT I AM 'CAUSE IT CREEPS US OUT. Also, it pisses off Thalia and Annabeth and those two are scarier then my father when they're mad. I am fourteen so all of those sexy things you've made up of me are disturbing and now whenever I walk by the Aphrodite cabin, they all squeal my name and I have to run away from them. Those are SEVENTEEN-YEAR OLDS TRYING TO MOLEST ME! Stop the stories about me or I break out the ole' skeleton army.

Thanks,

Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades

**So what do you guys want next besides Percy and Annabeth? I aim to please! REVIEW MY FRIENDS REVIEW!**


	5. Travis Stoll

**Holy Shiznuggets! So I wake up on this fine day and I check my email. Guess what I see? If you guessed that I had 17 new emails all about new followers and new favorites and new reviews so thank you so damn much! But I want to thank some specific people to so thank you to: **

**CaraRein for telling me to try and make these a little bit longer, I'll try that starting now.**

**Lethaldoze for telling me to write more**

**HaveYouGoneMad-YesIThinkSo for reading every chapter so far and having something nice to say.**

**That's it. Thanks so much. But now I give you Travis Stoll on request of Ares'BestLittleTaunter!**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

THANK YOU! You gave me more stuff to prank Gardner with and that made today my birthday, Christmas and Halloween all rolled into one. So today rules if you're an idiot who doesn't under stand the awesomeness of those holidays. Oh. Annabeth just told me to do more complaining and less thanking. Someone's getting a rubber spider for Christmas… "Evil Grin" Here are my complaints though: stop making me love Drew and Annabeth 'cause it pisses them off. You can keep me with Gardner 'cause it annoys her just stop the threesomes. I don't love Conner that way and he doesn't love me that way. Actually, that makes us puke when we read that. So that's all my complaints. HEED MY WISHES OR I SHALL PRANK YOU!

Thanks,

Travis Stoll

**So what do you guys think? Give me more ideas and I'll put down your name! HEED MY WISHES MINIONS!**


	6. Reyna

** Hello midgies! It's me again with a new chappie of DFW! Yay me! Ha-ha…. So I've been busy watching a Very Potter Musical online which is a spoof of Harry Potter and have been to busy to upload this chapter 'till now when I wrote it about a month ago… sorry don't hate me please! I've also been reading Mark Of Athena which I just finished and LOVED so fricken much! Especially Annabeth's POV. So here I give you Reyna! If someone reviews with her last name then I shall put it in and thank them in the next xhapter so REVIEW my minions! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO IDIOTS! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THIS!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

…Wow. I'm actually disgusted as how you portray me as a pathetic bimbo who either cheats on Jason/ is a bitch to Piper or falls in love with LEO of all people! Leo! Just ew…. First of all, I'm just friends with Jason…. Well I WAS but now after he sided with the Greeks I'm not so sure. Second, I've only met Piper once and as it ended in bloodshed and a battle between the Romans and the Greeks, we haven't spoken since so I couldn't have been a bitch to her! So there! Nyah nyah nyah! As for me dating Leo…. Yuck. He's LEO for Jupiter's sake! Does that really need an explantion? I mean seriously its just flat out creepy. Stop spreading such horrible lies about me or I'll show up and have my automaton hounds Aurum and Argentium kill you in your sleep. I'm not joking people! I really will!

Formally yours,

Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War

**Kay so that was Reyna! Review and Follow this story for a virtual cookie (::) You know you want it… ;) Kay read my other stories and answer my question of the chapter:**

**Are you a boy or girl?**

**I desperately want to know what the majority of my readers are! Good bye midgies! REVIEW**

**~~~~~OfTheSilverMoon**


	7. Bianca Di Angelo

**Hey guys! How's life? Here's another chapter my friends! …Okay I have nothing left to say. ~looks down sadly at the floor.~ I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

STOP MAKING ME COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! It can't happen, my father would never allow it! **(A/N total Draco Malfoy moment there! HP) **Hazel was an exception to the rule and besides; I'm already starting my new life. Also, please stop putting me with Percy. We were only friends. Besides we were COUSINS too! The same goes for Lee Fletcher and whoever the hell else you lunatics were putting me with. You people are psychos who should be locked up for life in a padded cell while wearing a straitjacket! I mean seriously! How crazy are you nut jobs! I was thirteen when I died and yet your still writing M rated fanfics about me and some other poor guy. I'm sorry… I let my grudge take the better of me and for that I apologize for.

Good Night,

Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades and Hunter of Artemis.

**Kay so that was my new chapter for DFW. Hope y'all liked it. I've only been in school 1 day for the past two weeks 'cause of Sandy so I've been doing a lot of writing on my laptop! I've been generating many ideas which I have probably already posted so check out my other stories! You know you want to…**

**~OfTheSilverMoon**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VV**

** V **

**REVIEW MINIONS!**


	8. Jason Grace

**Hello kiddies! It's the fantabulous me again! Yay! So happy Turkey Day and all that stuffing yadda yadda. I give you a chapter to give thanks for! Okay that's the end of my cheesy humor I'm done now. Yeah so if you live in the New England area of the United States I hope hurricane Sandy didn't hurt you too badly. SMILE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I'm sixteen. I've no clue whether Piper or Reyna is my girlfriend so stop making my decision harder for me. Right now neither of them are speaking to me because of you writing stories where one of them is a bitch or I hate one of them or whatever. But seriously, stop. I don't want to lose my best girl friend nor my fellow praetor. Oh and quit the Annabeth and I stories 'cause Percy is starting to get angry about them. And no gay stories please! I can assure you that I am as straight as the straightest pole in the world. Really I am. I promise. So thanks for heeding my wishes.

Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of Camp Jupiter.

**What you think? Review with who you want written next! Ta ta for now!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**OfTheSilverMoon**


End file.
